sims_big_brother100fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2 (U.S.)
| image = | seasonrun = | numberofhouseguests = 16 | winner = Adam Smith | runnersup = Lana Lipstick | castphoto= | returnees = Joe Durham (BB6) Tasha Winslet (BB6) Adam Smith (BB7) Arron Holms (BB7) Desiree Rinka (BB7) Pixie le Peaceful (BB7) | video= | previousseason = Big Brother 1 (U.S.) | nextseason =Big Brother 3 (U.S.) | season = 2 | version = United States | host = Julie Chen | prizemoney = $500,000 | numberofdays = 84}} is the 2nd season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 2nd season overall. Twists * 'Teams -' The cast was split into four teams based on their age. 4 Teens, 4 Young Adults, 4 Adults & 4 Elders. If a member of their team won HOH, they would be immune for the week. * 'Hit the Road -' One person from each team would compete in the Hit the Road. The winner would evict one of the other three competitors in the Hit the Road. Their team would also be immune for the first week. * 'Double Eviction -' On Week 3, a double eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. * 'Triple Eviction -' On Week 9, a triple eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Round 1 On Night 1, the 16 houseguests learned they'd be playing in teams. The Teens, The Young-Adults, The Adults and The Elders. Each team would select one person to play in the Hit the Road. The winner of the HTR would win immunity for themselves and their team for the first week. They would also have to evict one of the 3 other competitors in the HTR on Night 1. Chelsey, Joe, Cheryl and Piper competed. Chelsey won for the Teens and evicted Cheryl. Round 2 After Cheryl's eviction, Lana won the first HOH of the summer. He had his eyes set on Pixie because nobody was getting along with her. He asked Maria to be a pawn and she agreed. At the POV, Lana came on top and kept it the same. The girls all voted to evict Pixie but the guys decided to flip the vote and keep her around and managed to get Hennessy also on board. Maria was then evicted 8-4. Week 2 After Maria's eviction, Hennessy won HOH and regretted it immediately as she was in the middle. She ended up deciding to side with the men and Pixie and targeted Piper with Fabian as a pawn. She went on to win POV and discarded it. The girls, mostly Desiree and Lana managed to convince Joe, Pixie, Adam and Hennessy that Arron was controlling the game and had to go home. They all agreed to evict Fabian because he was one of his numbers. Fabian was evicted 6-5 with Pixie throwing out a hinky vote. Week 3 Round 1 After Fabian's eviction, Adam won the HOH competition. He decided to follow the plan of the previous week and target Arron. He nominated his best friend Ace as a pawn. Chelsey went on to win the HOH and after talking to Arron, she chose to use the POV on him. Hennessy was named the replacement nominee but Ace got evicted 6-4. Round 2 After Ace's eviction, the house found out it was a DOUBLE EVICTION. Desiree won her first competition in the HOH and chose to target Alejandro. She wanted to backdoor him so she initially nominated Joe and Arron as pawns. Joe won the POV and saved himself leaving Alejandro as the replacement. He was then evicted 6-3, despite Piper and Hennessy's attempts of blindsiding Arron. Week 4 After Alejandro's eviction, Adam won his 2nd HOH competition and was after Arron for the second time. He nominated Hennessy and Arron. Pixie won the POV competition but kept Adam's nominations the same. The vote ended up being a tie of 4-4 but Adam broke it to evict Arron from the BB house. Week 5 After Arron's eviction, Joe won his first HOH and all the power was in his and Pixie's hands. They decided to target Hennessy because they wanted her out the previous week. They nominated Misael as a pawn next to her. Joe won the POV and kept his nominations in tact. Hennessy was then evicted 5-2. Week 6 After Hennessy's eviction, Chelsey won her first HOH. She had her eyes set on Desiree and Lana for being a powerful duo. She nominated Lana and Desiree for eviction but when Desiree won POV, she had no choice but to name Misael as her replacement who went home 4-2. Week 7 Following Misael's eviction, Pixie won the HOH competition. She decided to nominate Joe as a pawn with Piper to insure he won the POV so her plan could work. Joe won the POV and Pixie named Desiree as his replacement. Desiree was evicted 4-1. Week 8 Following Desiree's eviction, Julie revealed that the first 4 members of the jury would get a shot to return to the game. In the Battle Back, Hennessy beat out Arron and Misael but in the final round it was Desiree who came on top and returned to the game. She was on a winning spree as she won the following HOH. She wanted revenge on Pixie and Joe so she nominated Joe for eviction with Piper as a pawn. Piper shocked everyone by winning the POV. Pixie was named the replacement but Joe was evicted for being a bigger threat. Week 9 Round 1 After Joe's eviction, Lana won another HOH competition. He wanted to get Chelsey out. He nominated Chelsey with Piper as a pawn but when Chelsey won the POV, he took this opportunity to break up Piper and Tasha's duo by putting up Tasha as the replacement. Piper was evicted 3-1. Round 2 Following Piper's eviction, Julie revealed it was a triple eviction. Desire won her 3rd HOH competition and chose to nominated Pixie and Chelsey as her targets with Adam as a pawn. Tasha ended up winning the POV and chose to save Adam, leaving Lana as the replacement. Adam finally had to choose between his two alliances by having to either evict Lana or Pixie. He sided with his adults alliances and evicted Pixie, blindsiding her and leaving her exit the house sobbing. Chelsey was also evicted because nobody voted to save her. Week 10 Round 1 Following Pixie and Chelsey's evictions, Adam won his 3rd HOH competition and wanted to evict Tasha to insure his F3 makes F3. He nominated Tasha with Desiree as a pawn. He won the POV and discarded it. Lana used his sole vote to evict the last non-adult from the house, Tasha. Round 2 Desiree won Part 1 of the Final HOH but when Lana won both Part 2 & 3, he was able to make the choice on who he takes to F2. After fearing she was a jury threat, he cut his F2 with Desiree and blindsided her on finale night. He took Adam to F2 with him. Finale The Jury Trivia * This is the second ever season of Sims Big Brother. **It was also the second ever season of Sims Big Brother in the USA. * This was the first season to include teams. Category:Seasons Category:USA Seasons